This invention relates to the effecting of disconnectable optical connections between multiplicities of optical guides.
The invention is especially, but not exclusively, concerned with the effecting of disconnectable optical connections between multiplicities of optical guides which are components of two or more flexible optical cables or other flexible optical elements which are to be optically connected but it is to be clearly understood that, in some circumstances, the invention may be applicable to effecting optical connections between a multiplicity of optical guides carried by a backplane.
It is an object of the present invention to provide improved means for effecting disconnectable optical connections between multiplicities of optical guides, which improved optical connection means does not occupy an undesirably large space.